Broken Crown
by writingbythesurf
Summary: A twist on the combined storylines of Thor and the Avengers. Odin has two children: Loki, the Prince of Mischief, and Laura, the princess who has not yet found a purpose. Both of them have dark secrets. One of the secrets will empower: the other will destroy.
1. The Beginning

Realms.

This is a word that your kind consider to be many things.

Realms, a royal domain. Realms, the sphere in which things happen. Realms, the special field or province for someone.

What I speak of is so much more. Something you couldn't even imagine within your mind. Here, on Earth, or Midgard, as it is called elsewhere, we like to pretend we're the only ones in existence. But that, my friends, is the biggest lie of them all. We are only one of nine realms, held together by Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life. Alfheim, Svartalheim, Nidavellir, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Vanaheim, Midgard, Asgard, and Jotunheim. Nine whole worlds, only one of which we have ever seen. Well, now that you know, you are curious, are you not? I cannot show you too much, for that would spoil your thirsty mind. But surely, you will allow me to tell you of Asgard, home of the Gods. Here lives a great king, Odin, and his queen, Frigga. They have two children, Loki, the prince of mischief and magic, and Laura, the princess who has not yet discovered her purpose. Both of them have secrets hovering in their shadows, but that is for you to discover. Here is where we begin.

* * *

"For Laufey!"

"For Odin!"

These were the battle cries that rang out in the cold, barren lands of Jotunheim, the land of Laufey and the Frost Giants. Odin, King of Asgard, had so hoped they wouldn't have to be said, that some treaty could be reached. Now, Asgardians and Jotuns clashed across the frozen fields. Asgardians were gaining the advantage-the battle would be ending soon. Odin, with one eye scratched and bloodied, turned and rode to the ancient Temple of the Giants. Once there, the Allfather dismounted his horse and strode inside the temple. His good eye searched the space. He had sensed something powerful here. The King paused. A wailing cry could be heard from the inner sanctum. Odin quickened his steps and passed through another icy corridor. On a pedestal on the edge of the Temple was a silk pillow, and in it was a crying baby. It had the same blue skin as its kin, and the same reddened eyes. Odin slowly approached the pedestal. He had known of no Son of Jotunheim. This child was the vessel of power he'd felt upon entering Jotunheim. Odin lifted the baby into his arms. As he held it, the child's skin melted from the rich blue to a normal flesh tone that resembled Odin's. His eyes turned a glinting, beautiful emerald. The baby smiled at Odin, as if he knew what the King was thinking. The Allfather smiled and whispered, "Loki." That was the child's name, he knew. Right then and there he decided: this Son of Laufey would become a Son of Odin. He would join Odin and Frigga's only daughter, Laura. This child wouldn't have to suffer the war-torn ways of the Frost Giants. He would forge a future alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim. Odin raised his staff and disappeared in a gold haze. He joined his armies on the edge of fallen Jotunheim, and was taken back to Asgard by the Bifrost.

**So yeah, guys, this is the beginning! Stay tuned if you'd like to find out where this leads.**


	2. Mischief

_Eight years later…_

"Oh, Loki…"

Laura, the eight-year-old daughter of Odin sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"How do we explain this to Father?"

Her brother of the same age, Loki, turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"Who said Father was going to find out?"

His green eyes glinted with mischief, something he was well known for. Loki's special ability was magic. He was the prince of pranks and the symbol of mischief. He'd been working on his magic for a few years now, and he was skilled. Laura still had no abilities, although she was a good fighter, but refused to let it bother her. In fact, she was a little glad, for she was never blamed for anything. Loki, on the other hand…he was blamed for _everything_ that went wrong. Loki had been practicing making a flame and accidently set several corridors on fire. Laura had been the one to discover him standing uncertainly in the middle of the hallway. Now, she was close to ignoring Loki's plea of not telling Odin, but her own orneriness got the best of her. She used her elbow to bump a barrel. It rolled down the hall, still on fire, and passed flame to a tapestry. The cloth swung down toward an approaching servant. Loki clapped a hand over his mouth, already seeing what would happen. The tapestry only touched the bowl for a brief second, but it set the dry greens inside aflame, making the servant screech and drop the bowl. Laura grinned.

"Race you to the stables."

The two children ran off down the hall, laughing at their prank.

**Just some mischievous fluff for my characters. Hope you liked it!**


	3. The Moon's Light

_Five years later…_

In Asgard, it was nearly midnight. Everyone was asleep besides a few guards and Heimdall, who never, ever slept.

And two siblings.

Every month, Loki and Laura, now each thirteen years old, snuck out and used a portal to sneak to Midgard and have a party with other spirits of godly origin. They'd been going since the age of ten, and had a great time.

"I think we're clear."

Laura peeked out from behind a pillar, clad in her regular clothing and shrouded in a green cloak.

"Indeed."

Loki emerged from the shadows. He wore a cloak like Laura's. The two siblings snuck along the wall and reached the palace entrance. Two guards stood on either side of the double doors. Laura glanced at her brother, who always had a plan. He held out his hand. A bright flash shone from the next corridor, followed by a loud clatter. The guards glanced at each other and headed the other direction. The duo hiding behind a pillar waited only a split second before running to the doors and going outside onto the bridge. Laura carefully pressed the doors shut again, not making a sound. Loki grinned at her. "Ah, the rush." Laura froze, staring at the sky behind him. He turned, puzzled, and saw nothing. He followed her eyes and saw she was looking at the moon. It was full tonight, shining a bright illumination on the city. Loki looked back at Laura. "Laura? Laura, are you alright?" He looked into her eyes and saw they were turning a pale silver, a stark difference from their normal bright blue. His sister stared at the moon as if in a trance. She swayed and fell. Loki caught her, falling to his knees. "Laura! Laura, look at me!" She only kept her gaze on the silver orb in the sky. Loki, completely alarmed now, peeked through the doors to the palace and, with a green flash, knocked the two guards unconscious. He then dragged Laura through the doors. Loki quickly yanked the doors shut, blocking the moon's light. Laura gasped and sat up. Loki knelt beside her. "Laura, are you alright? You were staring at the moon. What happened?" She shook her head. "I…I really don't know. I felt connected to it, somehow. Like it was trying to help me but wasn't…strong enough." Loki sighed and pulled Laura to her feet. "Well, do try not to scare me like that, alright?" She smiled. "Don't worry, brother. I can control myself."

**Dun dun dun! Could this be Laura's secret? Just a freak hallucination? Keep reading to find out!**


	4. An Unwanted Throne

_Six years later…_

"You asked to see me, Father?"

Laura entered the throne room with a straight, regal posture, as she had been taught. Odin had called her here. She eyed the King with veiled curiosity.

"I did, Laura, because I needed to speak to you."

She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to elaborate.

"First matter, I must ask, how is Loki?"

Laura paused, mentally calculating her answer. Loki was well? He was alright? He was…as expected? None of them were entirely accurate. Loki seemed fine, but Laura, having grown up with him, could see part of him was always a facade. Personally, Laura thought Odin was neglecting his only son. He barely talked to him anymore, or attempted to keep him grounded. Frigga was the only one besides Laura who paid Loki much attention these days. Loki was bothered by this, no matter how much he thought he was concealing it. Laura finally decided for the half-honest answer.

"He is well, I suppose. Perhaps you should ask him yourself."

Odin seemed to take that into consideration before continuing.

"I wanted to talk to you about the throne."

Laura was taken by surprise. It had been a looming topic, as both Loki and Laura would be qualified for the throne when they turned twenty next year, but Odin hadn't mentioned it until now. She stared at him. "What about it?"

"I believe you are most qualified to rule."

Laura was taken aback. "You-you do?"

It was stupid of her to sound so shocked, but she couldn't help it. It had been awhile since a new queen had been chosen. She had been expecting Loki to be chosen. But, then again, Odin had basically been ignoring him lately.

"Pardon me for saying so, but I believe Loki should have the throne, Father."

"Why is that?"

"He's your only son. He deserves the throne more than I do."

"Nonsense. You have worked hard."

"Perhaps, but-"

"No more, Laura. I have decided."

"…Of course, Father. When are you going to announce this?"

"Tomorrow."

"Would…would you mind waiting?"

"Why would I wait to announce your inheritance?"

"Would. You mind?"

"I suppose not. How long?"

"Until the summer solstice."

"Very well."

"Thank you, Father."

Laura bowed and left quickly, the large golden doors sweeping shut behind her. She strode off down the hall towards her mother's chambers, a sullen look on her face.

* * *

Laura knocked on Frigga's door, and her mother called, "Come in." Laura pushed the door open and looked around somewhat furtively. "Is Loki here?"

"He's in the stables, if you're looking for your brother."

"I actually wanted to see you, Mother."

Laura walked over to the couch by the fire where Frigga was seated. "May I speak with you honestly?" The queen smiled warmly.

"Of course, Laura. You are always safe in my confidence."

Laura paused. "You won't tell Father?"

"Not if you don't wish me to."

Laura sighed. "Did…did you know Father had chosen me for the throne?"

Frigga creased her forehead. "I did not. He told you?"

"Yes, just now." Laura paused.

"What is it?" Her mother encouraged, sensing she wanted to continue.

"The issue is, I don't want the throne. I want Loki to have it."

Frigga didn't seem too surprised. "Odin was against this, I assume?"

"He completely refused. I'm not sure what to do."

Frigga tilted her head, thinking. "May I ask why you wish Loki to have the throne?"

Laura bit her lip and looked up at Frigga. "You're the only one besides me who sees him frequently. You know how he seems lately. It's as if he feels unwanted. He tries to hide it but I know I'm right. Odin ignores him." Laura paused before continuing. "At least at present, Loki has hope. I'm afraid if he found out I was inheriting the throne he would be…well, different. I convinced Odin to withhold the announcement until the solstice, but that isn't long." Laura took her mother's hand. "I want to help Loki, and I know you do as well. Help me find a way."

**The plot continues! Laura really wants to help Loki, but doesn't know how. Stay tuned!**


	5. Getting Away

After her conversation with Frigga, Laura walked down to the stables. She found her brother tending to his horse, Midnight. He had a look of deep thought. Laura smiled. "Morning, brother." He jumped a mile, banging a hand on the wooden stall door.

"Norns, Laura, you scared me."

But her stunt brought a genuine smile to his face, something that seemed an effort these days. Laura smiled back, stepping into the stall of her horse, Scarlet. The animal moaned with pleasure when Laura scratched her under her chin. Laura said with a note of mischievousness in her voice, "I was thinking of traveling to Scarlnos to, ah…redecorate." Laura knew without looking that Loki was smirking. When they were younger, the siblings used to travel to the foreign city and mess with Prince Herlies. The prince was ridiculously proud of his artwork across the city, but in all truth, it was hideous. No one said anything because they were afraid of his power, but Loki and Laura had gotten the idea to vandalize the city to anger Herlies. They'd nearly been caught several times, but it always offered adventure. Loki turned with an evil smile. "When do we leave?"

They traveled to Scarlnos that morning and didn't return until dinnertime. Laura and Loki rode into the stables laughing.

"And-and he stuck his chest out-because…because…"

The fact that Laura couldn't finish her sentence brought another bout of laughter. Other riders stared, but neither sibling took notice as they were laughing to the point of tears. Laura dismounted her horse and stumbled, leaning against the wall in an attempt to collect herself. "Okay, okay. I'm over it." Scarlet neighed in her stall, and Laura looked back at her brother, who was standing with feet spread apart and chest stuck out. He gritted his teeth and breathed like a horse. He adopted Herlies' accent and put his hands on his hips, completing the magnificent impersonation of Prince Herlies. "My artwork is magnificent! You are foolish to think otherwise!" Laura screeched with laughter, more tears rolling down her face when she beat her fist on the wall. She couldn't control herself now. Laura slid to the ground, not caring if her riding clothes got dirt on them. Loki managed to keep himself contained a few seconds longer before he lost his composure. It took a full two minutes before the siblings could look at each other without bursting into hysteria. Loki sat down next to Laura and sighed. "Ah, good times." Laura had a small smile on her face that spoke entirely of containment. "Indeed." Loki paused for a moment.

"Thank you, Laura."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I…just needed some time away, that's all. I enjoyed spending a day with you."

Laura clasped his hand in hers. "As did I. Loki…"

She stopped. Her brother waited for her to continue, so she did.

"You…you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, of course."

Laura's smile was now forced. "It's just…there are some difficult times coming, I suppose, and I…I want you to know that I'm on your side."

Loki smiled and squeezed her hand. "Have no fear, sister. I know you are."

**More fluff. 'Nuff said.**


	6. True Parentage

After dinner, both Loki and Laura headed to their rooms. Laura slept soundly that night. Loki, however, did not.

_Loki exhaled and watched his breath make a cloud of vapor. He shivered. He was in the cold, icy land of glaciers the Gods called Jotunheim. He'd never been anywhere this frigid. Loki walked through the snow, not sure where he was going but having the feeling that he should not linger in one place for too long…for fear of what? He hadn't the slightest idea. Loki reached a great temple and stepped inside with curiosity. What he found made his heart stop. Atop a spiked and icy throne sat the largest Frost Giant Loki had ever seen. The blue man slowly smiled. "So, Odinson, you have at last made it here." His voice was deep, mocking, and old as the land around him._

_"Who are you?" Loki demanded. "How have you met me in dreams?" The giant leaned sideways as if this was the most casual chance meeting possible. _

_"I am Laufey, King of the Frost Giants. Do you know who you are, child?" Loki regarded Laufey suspiciously. _

_"Loki, of Asgard. Son of Odin." Laufey chuckled. "No, you're not." _

_"Not what?" _

_"You are not Odin's son. Only your sister is a true child of Asgard." Loki swallowed, unnerved but determined not to let on it. "You're wrong, fool." Laufey waved a hand. "I am never wrong." _

_A harsh wind rushed through the chamber, and suddenly Laufey was Loki's size, standing directly in front of the trickster. The King of Jotunheim reached forward and touched a freezing finger to the side of Loki's neck. His skin began to turn blue. Loki's breath caught in shock as Laufey leaned closer with a smirk. "Odin took you in the heat of the battle. You are my son, not his."_

With a strangled gasp, Loki bolted upright. He got up and looked in the mirror. His skin was no longer blue, but he could still feel the cold touch of the Frost Giant king.

And that was how he knew it was true. He didn't belong in Asgard. He wasn't the Son of Odin. Loki was sworn to Laufey and the Frost Giants, Asgard's worst enemy.

**Now that the first dark secret is revealed, what will the next one be? What will be the backlash of Loki's true parentage? Keep reading, friends!**


	7. Confrontation

No one caught sight of Loki until the following night. He had sat in his room simply thinking while daylight burned. Bouncing between emotions all day, Loki had finally come to terms with…

Anger.

Loki stormed down the hall towards Odin's throne room, a dark look in place. He had a few choice words for his "Father." Odin didn't appear startled when the doors burst open. Loki marched right up to Odin and demanded, "Why?!"

Odin rose from his seat. "Loki, please, what are you asking?"

"Why didn't you tell me I was a Frost Giant?!"

The words slipped from Odin for a moment. The King heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Ah…that."

"Ah…that?!" Loki imitated, disgusted. "You took me from the Temple, didn't you? During the war? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Loki's lip curled. "Then, you took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin looked hesitant to reply.

"TELL ME!" Loki's shout rang through the chamber. Odin tapped a finger on his staff.

"I had hoped, one day, you could unite our kingdoms and bring about a peace between Asgard and the Jotuns."

Loki waved a hand at the walls around him. "So, what, I'm just another stolen relic, locked up-here-until you might have use of me?"

Odin didn't answer. Loki scoffed. "Some Father you are. Maybe I was better off in Jotunheim. Here, everyone betrays me." He stormed out, and the large golden doors slammed shut with magic.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just divided this up into parts. Next, more backlash!**


	8. Did You Know?

Laura was reading in silence in her chambers when she heard an angry roar, followed by a loud crash. The voice sounded too much like her brother to ignore. She shut her book, dropped it on her bed, and emerged from her room to find the source of the noise. It was, in fact, her brother. His back was to her. A chair had been thrown against the wall and broken. "Loki?" Laura ventured, unsure what was happening. "What's going on?" He turned to face her with a thunderous look on his face.

"Did you know?"

His voice was taut and angry. Laura blinked. "Did I know what?"

"Did you know I was a Frost Giant?!"

She froze, her jaw slack with shock. "You…what?"

Loki gritted his teeth. "Don't act surprised, you must have known!"

"Loki, I-I had no idea-"

"Tell me the truth!"

"I am! I swear upon the Nine Realms-"

"You LIE!"

Loki's eyes flashed, and his skin melted into blue flesh. An icy blast shot out around him. The force was enough to knock Laura off her feet and down the hall. She slid a few feet and lay still. Loki waited for her to get up, but when she didn't, the anger dropped out of his grasp and was replaced by guilt. Loki ran to her side, his skin turning flesh tone again. "Laura?" She didn't answer. Loki gently touched her cheek and found her skin was ice cold. He was horrified. What had he done to his sister? He hadn't wanted to hurt her. Loki thought hard. There must be something he could do, something that would help her…anything. Loki glanced up and saw the round silver symbol of Odin above a door. The sphere reminded him of…the moon. Loki still remembered that night when they were thirteen.

_"I…I really don't know. I felt connected to it, somehow. Like it was trying to help me, but…wasn't strong enough."_

Loki gathered his sister in his arms and whispered, "May the Gods be with us." He really hoped this worked. Loki set off towards the entrance. Guards gave him curious looks, but no one dared speak because of the anger in his eyes. Loki walked out the doors, onto the Bifrost. He laid Laura down on the bridge and looked hopefully up at the sky. The stars shone, sprinkled around the moon, which was bright as ever. Loki swallowed nervously. "She said you wanted to help her. Prove it now." A few seconds passed, then suddenly two columns of silver light broke the surface of the water below the bridge. The illumination swirled above them, then shot down to the bridge and traced circles around Laura. The light seemed to break apart and float into the air like snow, the light sparkling and flashing as it rose. Loki watched in slight awe. Then he felt Laura take in a deep breath and was relieved when she opened her eyes. They were silver now, but substantial and pure. The lights flickered for a moment before shooting up into the sky and blinking out. Laura sat up, staring at the sky in amazement before turning to Loki. "Thank you." Her brother bit his lip. "I'm very sorry, Laura. It is Odin I am angry at, not you. You have done nothing."

"So, you're a Frost Giant?"

She didn't sound accusatory, just surprised. Loki slowly nodded yes. Laura gazed back at the stars. "And Father hid this from you?"

"Yes."

Laura surprised him by muttering, "Curse him." Suddenly, the doors to the palace burst open, and Odin came out surrounded by soldiers. "Loki!" Both siblings jumped to their feet. Laura was quick to see the way the soldiers held their weapons at the ready. As if Loki was a threat. Just like that, she knew her brother was in danger. Laura backed in front of him protectively, her jaw clenched. Odin pointed his spear at Loki. "You have stolen the Casket of Ancient Winters! Why?" Laura glanced at her brother and mouthed, "You stole the Casket?!" Loki gulped. The armies weren't supposed to learn of the theft until he was gone. Oops.

**The second secret is revealed! Laura is connected with the moon somehow. Find out more and keep reading!**


	9. Escape For One

Odin raised a hand, trembling with anger. "Loki Laufeyson-" Loki flinched when Odin called him by his true name. "You have stolen an object of great power and nearly killed your sister! You aren't worthy of this realm! In the name of my father, and those before him-" Laura gasped, realizing Odin was intending to banish her brother.

"Loki!" Loki stomped a foot on the ground, sending a rush of ice towards the group. The shards interlaced and turned into a thick wall that separated the siblings from the others. Loki quickly turned to his sister. "I'm sorry, Laura. I have to leave." Knowing it would only be a short time before Odin broke through the ice, he turned and ran towards Heimdall's observatory. Laura ran after him.

"Where will you go?"

"Jotunheim, sister."

"Why are you going there?"

"I stole the Casket, because if I destroy it, Jotunheim will cease to exist. Laufey and his race will be gone."

"Loki, you can't go there alone!"

"You're certainly not coming with me." Loki charged into the observatory. "Heimdall, open a path to Jotunheim at once." The Gatekeeper plunged his sword into the center of the pedestal, and the portal crackled to life, spinning in a multitude of colors. Loki stood in front of it and turned to face Laura. He took her hand. "I'm sorry, alright? But this is something I must do alone. Being with me is dangerous for you." Odin and his soldiers burst through the door, weapons pointed at Loki. Loki gripped Laura's hand tighter before she shimmered and reappeared on the other side of the observatory, just as a shot from Odin's spear would have hit the both of them. Loki moved out of the way but continued to stand next to the portal. He looked at his sister with regret in his eyes. "You see? I don't belong here." Laura's eyes clouded with tears as he continued. "Farewell, sister. You'll be a great queen." The rays of light from the portal tore him away. The portal swirled to a stop before closing. Tears spilled out from Laura's eyes and streaked her face. A split-second passed before Laura whirled in Odin's direction, furious.

"How could you betray him like that? He was your son!"

"He was not truly my son." Odin reminded stiffly.

"Let me remind you of something; you took him in and raised him as your own!" Laura shouted, storming towards the king. "If you were only going to disown him then what was the point?!"

"Laura, you must understand-"

"What is there to understand? I didn't question your choices because I thought you knew better! It appears I was sorely mistaken." Laura's voice lowered to a threatening whisper. "Do you know what? Loki is to be envied. I wish you weren't my Father. You are an unjust ruler and a fool." Laura stared directly at the Allfather in unspoken challenge, her narrow eyes daring him to say something, to punish her. Odin instead spoke to the men behind him.

"Carry out my orders."

A few soldiers separated from the group and seized her, wrestling her towards the entrance. "What are you doing?" Laura demanded, looking at Odin. "Where are they taking me?" The Allfather looked impassive as ever. "Where you will be safe from Loki forever."

**Where is Laura being taken to be "safe" from her brother? Find out next chapter!**


	10. Walls of Gold

Laura was led through the palace and up a lone flight of steps, gold but more tarnished than the otherwise spotless castle. The guards said nothing. Laura gave up asking. They at last reached the top of the stairs, and what Laura saw made her heart skip a beat. It was a small room with smooth walls and a single barred window. It, too, was gold, but Laura knew it was a prison. One of the guards shoved her inside, and another shut the door, twisting the key into the lock and then returning it to his pocket. Laura clutched the bars as the guards strode away quickly. She didn't want to cry, but she started to anyways. Laura leaned against the bars and slid to the ground, choked by a sob. 


	11. The Escaped Returns

**_100 days later…_**

**Another 100 days passed with no change at all. Laura just managed not to be driven insane. Every night, she whispered out her window a prayer that her brother was faring better than she. She had no idea when an important event happened: Loki returned to Asgard, defeated by the Avengers and in chains.**


	12. Punishment

Odin stood on the Bifrost and watched the group of soldiers approach. Loki was with them, chained and gagged. His eyes were defiant and calculating. He hated everyone around him. Hated the mortals for sending him back here. Loki was ushered inside and left in a room with one of the most trusted warriors of the army, sworn to obey Odin: Lady Sif. She watched as Loki was brought in, gave the soldiers a nod, and sat down as they left. Sif avoided Loki's eyes. Sif had been very good friends with the princess Laura for many years. She had been told that Loki was the worst kind of war criminal now, invading Midgard and fighting its heroes, the Avengers, but Laura had always seemed so hopeful for her brother that Sif had to know the truth. She reached forward, pressed the side of the metal muzzle Loki wore and slid it off. He stared at her, clearly surprised she had even bothered to acknowledge him at all, much less allow him to speak. Sif looked him in the eyes. "Loki. Everyone tells me you're a criminal. I've seen you before, and I don't want to believe them." She sat down across from him. "Please tell me why you invaded Midgard. This isn't an interrogation, I sincerely want to know." Loki seemed hesitant, but parted his lips to reply. After a second, however, he stopped. His forehead creased. Sif raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He seemed genuinely confused. "I…I don't know." Sif sat back in surprise. "You don't know? Like, you aren't sure or you can't remember?" When he didn't answer, she tapped a finger against her gauntlet absentmindedly. "So you invaded a realm, found a whole army of Chitauri and you don't-" Loki jerked back suddenly. Sif's eyebrows sloped down. "What? What is it?" She could tell the name of the Chitauri had disturbed him deeply. "Is…is it something about the Chitauri?" Something flashed in Loki's eyes that looked like a yes, but before she could question him further, soldiers entered the room. "It is time for Loki's trial. We need to report to the Royal Court." Sif nodded and slipped the muzzle back over Loki's mouth, a little disappointed she couldn't find out more. The soldiers prodded Loki out of the room, his chains jangling. Sif followed them, her face an impassive mask. The congregation entered the Royal Court in silence, and Sif broke away to join the Warriors Three, her friends Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. She stood in a place of honor on a balcony. She watched as Loki stood before the Allfather, his eyes still defiant. Odin slammed his staff on the ground, and his voice ran across the large chamber. "Loki Laufeyson, for your crimes against Asgard, Jotunheim, and Midgard, you shall receive your fate with no resistance." Everyone in the Court waited. Odin lifted his head regally. "I have bargained with the Chitauri, and you shall be sent to them." No one expected any reaction from Loki, but they certainly got one. The trickster screamed against his mask, the sound muffled. One of the soldiers tossed a disk on the floor, and a portal opened right above it. Loki was dragged towards the wormhole, resisting for all he was worth. Sif, up above, clenched her fingers around the stone railing. Loki's reaction bothered her. He was supposed to be allies with the Chitauri, so why had he lost his composure? She swallowed the foul taste in her mouth as Loki was shoved into the wormhole. The portal closed, and the disk picked up. Odin banged his staff on the ground once again. "The assembly is dismissed." 


	13. Still Living

That night, Laura sat in her cell, unaware of her brothers return. Moon light shone through the one window she had, making a ghostly white shape on the floor. Laura sat in the light and relished in the feeling of knowledge it gave her. She didn't fully understand her connection to the sphere in the sky, but she knew it would help her more than she realized. Laura stared out the window, the light casting illusions on her face. Quietly, she asked of the moon: "Can you show me my brother? Can you show me Loki?"**Small spheres of light blew in the window and settled on the ground in front of Laura. The light slowly turned dark and morphed into the shadow of a figure. Laura recognized the slicked-back hair and the sweep of regal clothing. It was her brother**, indeed. "He still lives." She said in slight awe. "Thank you." She could have sworn the moon winked in response. _You're welcome_. The shadow dissipated, and Laura curled up into a ball, trying to wish herself to sleep. She missed her brother so much, and had nearly driven herself insane wondering what had happened to him. At least he was alive. That was all she could know right now. The moon watched her from the sky with sadness. It knew the truth about what had happened to Loki. But it had not been asked, so it did not tell.


	14. Was It Wrong?

Lady Sif walked into the grand dining room and found the Warriors Three inside eating. She sat at the foot of the table. "May I ask you something, friends?" The three men gathered around a feast paused in their meal and looked at her expectantly. She bit her lip. "When Loki's sentence was announced, did…did his reaction bother you? I mean, he's not supposed to react, he's supposed to take his sentence like a war criminal, without admittance, without-without emotion…" Sif shook her head. "Perhaps it is just me." "It did disturb me." Fandral piped up from across the table. "But I don't see the point in pursuing it. Loki's gone now." Sif plucked some grapes from a bowl in the center of the table. "Perhaps you are right. It is not worth stressing over." 


	15. Hope For One

_One year later…_

One year later, Laura still sat in her cell. Still wishing for her brother. Before she'd been imprisoned, she had been thought a talented artist. She had the heart to, mostly on her own but with a bit of the moon's help, recall her brother and scratch his portrait on the wall. Yes, it was only stone, but it gave her hope. It helped her remember who that strange, changed boy had once been. At night, the moon's light brought the picture to life and filled her with memories. It was heaven. Hope was the best thing she could ever have, and all she had to do was hold on to it.

* * *

Far away, in the land of the Chitauri, savage cheers broke the barren lands. The alien monsters were swarmed together in crowds shouting encouragement to their leader. The military lieutenant was at the front of the chaos. Before him was a huge cement slab, and chained to the rock was a haggard, pale frame. It was Loki, a fallen prince. The chains that held him to the rocks were also wrapped across his limbs, digging into his flesh to the point of bleeding. The muzzle that had been on him when he left Asgard still held in any words he might have said. The biggest of the Chitauri loomed in front of Loki and cut his cheek with a small blade. Loki tried his best not to wince and give the monster pleasure, but the pain still showed. The lieutenant smiled darkly. "I am not the monster here," the hulking army figure hissed as he cut Loki again, "you are." The Chitauri creature lifted his blade into the air, and Loki watched in horror as it morphed into a cruel-looking scythe. The lieutenant leaned in close. "Enjoy this, prince…you are only receiving what you deserve." Loki's pained scream broke the chilled silence as the scythe descended.


	16. To Save Loki

One year later… Yet another year passed without much change. Odin still ruled Asgard, and Laura was still locked up. There had been no wars, so the land was at prosperity, save a few souls. Lady Sif knocked on Frigga's door. "My queen, may I enter?" "Yes." Sif pushed the door open. "I have the drink you called for, my queen." Frigga took the goblet with a smile. "Thank you, Sif. Might you have any questions for me?" Sif couldn't say she was surprised. "Your perceptiveness never fails, Frigga." Sif sat beside the queen. "Don't answer if you don't wish, but it's been on my mind today…do you miss them? Your children, I mean?" Frigga stared at the fire briefly. "I do, very much. In fact, I would ask a favor of you, Sif…" The warrior raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Frigga seemed uncomfortable, which was odd. "Lately, I've had an uneasy feeling that something had gone wrong with…" She closed her eyes for a second. "With Loki. I don't know why, it could be nothing, but I want to be sure. Will you ask Heimdall to show Loki to you? Tell him I sent you, and report back to me." Sif rose and bowed, one hand over her chest. "I would be glad to, my queen." Heimdall stood, still as a statue, in the center of his observatory. He stared ahead with his powerful amber eyes, seeing all but seeing only some that he chose. Lady Sif walked in the door. "Heimdall, may I make a request to you?" The Gatekeeper turned, both hands on his sword in a casual manner. "What can I possibly do for you, Lady Sif?" She met his eyes, not unnerved by their power. "The queen has sent me here so that you might show me her son, Loki. She fears something may be amiss." Heimdall closed his eyes. "I have seen him, and I'm afraid the queen is correct in her worry." Sif's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" Heimdall slid his sword into the pedestal, and it crackled with electricity. Sparks shot out, and rainbow energy beamed across the room and filtered into an image on the wall. Sif watched it carefully. She recognized the crowds of monsters as Chitauri. Sif turned to Heimdall. "What is it they cheer for?" The Chitauri were shouting hungrily, with power. "Look closer." Sif squinted and spotted the figure of a man, chained to a huge slab of rock. She saw that whoever it was had their mouth covered. With a very familiar muzzle… "By the Gods. It's Loki." Sif said in shock. The man, which had looked certainly like a prince when she's last seen him two years ago, was now bony and pale. His narrow cheekbones only made him look thinner. The regal clothing he wore was torn and weathered…and soaked with blood. Loki's eyes were deeply afraid of what lay in front of him: a huge, hulking Chitauri lieutenant with an equally large blade. The image flickered out before Sif could see anymore. Not that she needed to. Heimdall gave her a knowing nod. "Do what you must, Sif." The female warrior turned on her heel and fled into the palace. She pushed many people out of her way in the hurry to tell Frigga what she had seen. When she reached the Queen's chambers, she flung the doors open and stormed inside, fists clenched. Frigga was already standing, and looked at Sif with trepidation. "I was correct, wasn't I? Loki is not well?" Sif bit her lip. "I'm afraid so. He's not well at all." After telling Frigga what she'd seen, Sif then ran across the palace to tell the princess. She hadn't seen Laura since she'd been imprisoned, but she was smart enough to figure out where her cell was located. Sif arrived at the lone staircase and was angry enough to simply knock out the guards. She raced up the steps. Laura heard running feet ascending the steps and rose from the ground in surprise. Lady Sif came into view and pressed against the door. "Laura, I bring news of your brother!" Laura approached the door, her expression thrilled. At company or at any news of her brother, Sif wasn't sure. "Loki? What of him?" Sif's eyes narrowed. "Your father sent him back to the Chitauri. They've been torturing him ever since. He nears death, I fear." Laura was horrified. "I must help him!" Sif smiled evilly and held up the key to Laura's cell. "Then it's a good thing I've got this." 


	17. Arrival in Midgard

After visiting Sif's sorcerer friend who outfitted them with cloaking spells, Sif and Laura departed to Heimdall's observatory undetected. Upon entering the observatory, both revealed themselves. Sif knelt before the Gatekeeper. Heimdall had already seen her plans. He gave her a grave nod and slid his sword into the column. Heimdall turned to Laura. "Stand by the entrance and I shall reunite you and your brother somewhere safe as quickly as I can." The Gatekeeper disappeared in a flash of multicolored light. Laura stood anxiously next to the portal, fiddling with the sleeve of her gown. Suddenly, the bridge passage roared to life. Laura glanced at it, then looked back at Sif. "Thank you, my friend. Be well." The Bifrost took her under its power and swept her away. Laura reappeared through a rainbow haze and came back to her senses with a jolt. She quickly looked around. She was on an empty Midguardian street. There was a time difference between realms, so she must have arrived at an unfathomable hour, as she was under the impression streets were usually full of vehicles. The air was only slightly chilly, and streetlamps burned bright against the dark sky. Laura heard a fizzing sound and a thump, followed by a pained cry. She whipped her head around, and her eyes settled on the horrifying sight of her tortured brother. The princess barely fought down her scream. She dropped to her knees beside the quivering form and held him upright with absolute alarm. "Loki! By the Gods, what have they done?!" Her brother stared into her eyes with a mix of fear and shock. His skin was raw and scratched in so many places Laura couldn't count. His clothes were torn and worn thin. The fabric was stained a shade of red that would never come out. A metallic prisoner's muzzle covered his mouth. Loki was thin and gaunt almost beyond recognition. Laura held his shoulders in a death grip. Tears streamed down her face as she gathered her brother into a desperate hug. She sobbed. "Oh, Loki…I'm so sorry…" Loki didn't attempt her hug her back. He was too weak, by the shaking and effort of the attempt. It only disheartened his sister more. Inside the building in front of the reunited siblings, the SHIELD Agent and Avenger Clint Barton sat awake on his bed. He couldn't sleep due to the Loki-related dreams he'd been having from his time of captivation. He still had them even though Loki had invaded two years ago. Barton got up and looked out the window. The street was empty at the moment, except for two people directly in front of Stark Tower on the sidewalk. Clint was immediately suspicious. Who would be outside Avengers headquarters at this hour? He squinted and drew back in shock when he recognized the male figure. He took his gun off the table. "Jarvis, wake everyone up and tell them we've got a reindeer games situation. They need to get outside as soon as possible and meet me." "At once, Mr. Barton." 


	18. Why Does He Fear You?

It took a total of three minutes for the rest of the team to gather, and together they ran outside armed. When they went out the sliding doors, Barton shot at the pair on the sidewalk. As the others came closer, the woman next to Loki suddenly glanced sideways and saw the bullet coming. Her eyes flashed white, and the bullet froze in midair, inches from Loki's chest. The stranger's eyes scoured the team as she slowly stood as if facing down the threat. The bullet fell harmless to the pavement. A moment of deadly silence passed. Loki moved backwards, away from the Avengers and whimpered in fear behind his muzzle. The woman noticed, and her eyes shone with anger. "Why does he fear you?" Iron Man glanced at the Captain, who was at the front of the group. "Wait, what?" Steve was too busy staring at Loki. "Stark, look at him." Tony looked over the god. "Whoa. What the heck happened to Mr. Smooth? He's all beat up…" "Why. Does. Loki. Fear you?" The stranger's voice was thick with hate. Stark smirked. "Reindeer games is afraid of us because we defeated him and his slobbering army." "That was you?" "Uh-huh." "Then I want nothing to do with you." The woman backed up, put a hand on Loki's arm, and scowled as she and the trickster god disappeared in a white haze. Laura struggled across the empty street while trying to keep her brother from falling to the pavement. In front of her stood an apartment building. She rang the office's doorbell and waited impatiently. A middle-aged man opened the door and scowled, running a hand through his messy hair. "Whaddya want?" "I need a room. Urgently." The man's eyes grew wide when he caught sight of Loki. "Are you two cosplayers or something?" Laura's forehead creased. "I do not understand." "Well, if you want a room, I need the money up front." Laura raised an eyebrow. "We have no money." "Then no can do." In a split second, Laura brought her fist up and punched the man in the face. Blood trickled down from his nose. "Lady, that is so not cool! Who do you think you are?!" Laura smirked. "Someone who needs a room and will kill you if they don't get it." The keeper grunted. "Fine. I got a vacancy upstairs. One of my best ones." The woman who had broken his nose smiled charmingly. "I thought we could come to an understanding." The next morning, the Avengers woke up in a sort of daze. Everyone went to the breakfast table eager to discuss the events of the previous night. As Natasha sat down with her bagel, she glanced across the table at the Captain. "What do you think about all of this, Steve?" The soldier thought for a second, stirring his coffee absentmindedly. "Well…it's sort of a mixed bag, I guess. I mean, I suppose it isn't good that he's back, but I don't think we have anything to worry about immediately. He wasn't exactly in fighting shape. That woman had to hold him up." Barton sat down next to Natasha. "He makes a point. The guy we fought two years ago was healthy and strong by all means. Could've killed us all. But last night, he didn't look like a god, he looked like, well…" "A homeless guy?" Stark piped up, sitting at the table with a slight grin. Bruce slid in beside him. "This isn't funny, Tony." "It can be." The billionaire said with a straight face. Natasha rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. "We also should know who was with him." Barton nodded. "We should be aware if there's another threat. Especially if she's Asgardian." "I don't think she's a threat." Everyone looked questioningly at Natasha, who obviously had wheels turning. "I mean, it looked like she had powers and everything, but I think if we talked to her and she saw our side of things, she wouldn't be angry with us. She cares about Loki, I saw it in her eyes. If she knows we don't want to hurt him, then we'll be fine." Barton lifted an eyebrow. "First we have to decide that we don't want to hurt him." Natasha looked him in the eye. "I know what he did to you, Clint, but all of you saw Loki. He was afraid of us. And…that muzzle. It was the same one he was wearing when we sent him back to Asgard. You can't tell me that doesn't bother you." After a moment of silence, Bruce looked around. "If we want to talk peacefully to this girl, we've got to find her and send someone to see her." Tony looked over at Steve. "You're Captain Honest. You go." Steve sighed. "Alright. Let me know when you find her." 


	19. Help?

The next day, Steve cautiously approached the falling-apart building that Loki and the woman were hiding in. He knocked on the door to the office and waited. A heavy-set, greasy-looking man opened the door. "Whaddya want?" Steve did his best to ignore the pungent odor wafting from the office. "I, ah, was looking for someone who came here last night. A man and a woman. The man would've been badly hurt…"

"The cosplayers? Yeah, they're up in 304. Real characters." The man shook his head and walked back into his office, shutting the door loudly. Steve chuckled and began ascending the stairs. He reached the third floor and found the fourth room on the right side of the hall. Pasting on his best-what had Tony called it-Captain Honest smile, Rogers knocked on the cheap slab of wood. He did expect hostilities, but what he didn't expect was for the door to fly open, and the woman he was seeking to pin him to the ground in two seconds flat. A loose strand of her brown hair hung in her face when she leaned forward and demanded, "Why are you here? What do you want? I thought I told you to stay away from me and my brother!" Steve held his hands up, eyes wide. "Whoa, whoa! You've got the wrong idea! We want to help you!" "What reason do I have to believe that?" she hissed. "Not many." Rogers admitted. "But no matter what you may think of us, you should know that we in no way support whatever happened to your brother. It's inhumane. We would never have let him go if we have known. I swear on my life." She stared into his eyes for a moment as if searching his soul for lies. Slowly, the woman got to her feet, releasing her press against his throat. She offered him a hand, her expression no longer aggressive but stern. "You have won my audience, nothing else." He nodded and took her hand. Steve followed her into the apartment. It was as cheap as the rest of the building, but it at least appeared like it would hold itself up. A simple bed was against a partition wall that only went halfway across the room. The rest was covered by a curtain. Steve stood in the center of the room, and the woman faced him as well. In her pale blue silk dress lined with gold embroidery, she looked laughably out of place in this dirty living space. The woman offered the faintest trace of a smile. "My name is Laura Odinson. As you may have guessed, I am also from Asgard. I am a child of Odin and Frigga. A true one." Rogers gave the smallest smile back. "Nice to meet you. How's Loki?" Her face nearly crumbled, and he felt a little guilty. "Sorry." "Quite alright. I will show him to you. As of now, he is unconscious. I suspect his body is too tired to be anything else." Laura motioned for him to follow and brushed aside the thin, faded curtains. On the other side of the wall was another bed. And on it lay Loki. Steve breath slowed dramatically. The prince looked like a ghost in the pale sheets. His skin was nearly white, but peppered with various shades of bruises and cuts, some that looked as if they would scar. Wearing only a simple green shirt and black pants, the trickster looked small and frail. Loki's face, though neutral, was tense. Rogers glanced at Laura in shock and saw her expression looked raw and afraid. "You care for him a lot, don't you?" The Asgardian looked up into his face, not bothering to hide her vulnerability. "He's my brother. We grew up together. All I ever wanted was for him to be happy. But it couldn't ever happen there." Her voice was hushed, and she sounded much younger than she looked. "I'm sorry." Steve said simply. He meant it, even if he didn't know what she was telling him. "The reason I came here…the Avengers want to help. If he came to the Tower, we could take good care of his and keep him protected. There are a lot of people here who would jump at the chance to recapture the terrorist." Laura stared at him. "You would do that?" "Of course. We're not called heroes for nothing." Steve said, smiling a little. Laura smiled back, though it looked empty. "I suppose. Once it is night, I will transport him to your tower. I sense you are kind, Captain Rogers." She strode across the room as Steve furrowed his brow. "Wait. I…I never told you my name…how did you know?" Laura looked at him over her shoulder. "The moon told me."


End file.
